Portable folding chairs have become increasingly popular for use at the beach and parks, at sporting events, for picnics, camping, and similar uses. Many of these chairs are lightweight and fold into a compact size, with the folded chair conveniently carried in a carrying bag. The so-called quad chair design has been in widespread use for several years. The quad chair has a frame typically formed from diagonal poles pivotally attached to each other at the front, back, left and right sides of the frame. This allows the quad chair frame to fold and unfold both in the front to back direction and in the side to side direction. As a result, when folded, the quad chair is highly compact.
Although quad chairs as a whole offer many advantages, most quad chairs have straight backs and do not recline. The limited number of reclining quad chairs that have been proposed have met with varying degrees of success. Providing a reclining quad chair adds complexity to the design. The added elements needed to allow reclining may also add to the size, weight, and cost of the chair, which generally are all important factors. Accordingly, engineering challenges remain in providing a reclining quad chair. Other and further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, which shows one embodiment of the invention. It will be apparent though to persons skilled in the art that various other equivalent embodiments may of course be derived within the scope of the invention.